Claudius
A male Skeaver and ex-pirate, as well as the sole survivor of the experiments of a sadistic Chlorin scientist on MegaPlex, who is without a purpose now and works as a traveling mercenary. Origin Claudius was just one of many of the Skeaver Pirates- ruthless, battle hungry, and greedy to the core. Claudius craved and loved the adrenaline- often leading the charge during raids, sword in hand. One raid, however, forever changed Claudius' life. While a section of his fleet was in a pitched battle with a research station, Claudius and his band stumbled upon a Chlorin scientist and his Eurypt bodyguards. His unit was swiftly incapacitated, with Claudius the last to fall and losing an eye in the process. After escaping the Skeaver fleet, the scientist began concocting brutal experiments on the Skeavers, with Claudius receiving a cybernetic eye to supplement his missing one. Further experiments on Claudius involved long hours of grueling torture (primarily receiving multiple flesh wounds daily to test the Skeaver healing system) and deprived of all but the most basic necessities. Over time, Claudius was the only one left to experiment on, before he escaped by faking his own death. Left mentally broken down by his experience, Claudius attempted to return to the Skeaver fleets. However, he soon found himself unfit for raiding due to his missing brutality. Exiled and left alone, Claudius settled on Bliss as a washed up mercenary, quietly craving the excitement that he no longer had. Recruitment When Theo's own crew first began to take missions, Claudius happened to be in the same bar as Theo. When Theo killed his target and began the shootout, Claudius joined on his side on a whim. Fascinated, rather than horrified, by the Skeaver, Theo immediately hired him out of a grotesque sense of curiosity. Personality Claudius is a quiet, solemn man. Very much falling into the "silent brute" stereotype, Claudius prefers to slash first and ask questions later, leaving the paychecks and planning to his current superior. He isn't thick-minded, capable of displaying a surprising attention to detail, but aside from that he prefers to be left alone. Due to his raising as a Skeaver, Claudius does have a deep, controlled battle rage that often comes out during times of extreme stress. However, that initial rage has since been mellowed over the years, making him far less hostile and bloodthirsty compared to his species. He craves a fight, but for the adrenaline rather than the act of killing itself. Weapons *Skeaver battle blade **Double-edged broadsword **Kept in back-sheath **One-handed or two-handed *Heckler & Colt Furiosa **Double-barreled shotgun (sawed-off) **Plasma shells **Kept in back holster *ORG-Stingray **10.8mm rounds **Single-action **8-round cylinder **Hip holster *Custom-modified armor **Highly protective against small arms fire and other piercing attacks **Moderately protective against explosives **Flame retardant *Cybernetic eye **Can be set with the mode of thermal vision Skills *Skilled swordfighter *Skilled marksman *Skilled hand-to-hand fighter: Claudius, as is custom for Skeavers, is more than willing to use his claws and teeth to ensure the battle is won. This, combined with his general agility, makes him a deadly foe for hand to hand combat. Relationships *Theo Arnolds: Employer *Ricao Orsii: Crew mate and rival *Alessandra: Crew mate and friend *Rayden Quaold: Crew Mate *RRS-4: Crew mate Category:Characters